


Insomnia

by inbox



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fallout Kink Meme, Gen, Insomnia, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbox/pseuds/inbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights you just can't grab a wink of sleep, no matter how hard you try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the Fallout Kink Meme: http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4875.html?thread=15074827#t15074827

He wasn't sure how long he'd been awake, staring up at the ceiling and counting his breaths, in and out. Certainly long enough for the doc to flip from side to side half a dozen times before settling with his face in his pillow and his arm slung over Boone's belly.   
  
Novac was getting to him. Not the memories, good and bad both, or even Manny, persistently in the background trying to make himself known, but Novac. Just Novac. It was the hollow thud of people taking the motel steps two at a time, the rattle of the pipes as they cooled in the evening, the way the wind cut through the sagging balcony rails whistling reedy and thin. It gave him the unsettling feeling of being in the same place at two different points in time. Something like that, anyway. Hell if he knew.   
  
Arcade grunted in his sleep, fingertips digging into the soft meat of Boone's flank for a brief moment.   
  
Boone rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, hard enough that pinpricks of light burst behind his eyelids, and tried to relax. He breathed in and out, slowly and deliberately, matching the rise and fall of his chest to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. One of the best tricks the corps had ever taught him: lungs and heartbeat working in perfect synchronicity, useful for perfect accuracy from a trigger squeezed between heartbeats, even better for willing himself to sleep on rough terrain and uncomfortable beds and dingy motel rooms with Gannon's arm pressing on his gut like a lead weight.   
  
He stared at the ceiling and took a deep breath, and carefully laced his fingers through the Doc's restless grasp. It was just Novac, messing with his mind. Nothing else.


End file.
